recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lentil-Bulgur Loaf
Description This flavorful grain loaf, which is served with a creamy herbed garlic mayonnaise, makes a great hearty entree for a potluck buffet. Flax seeds, valued as a plant source of essential omega-3 fatty acids, replace the usual eggs and bind the loaf. If you prefer, you can substitute 2 eggs for the flax seeds and water. Door-to-door (for a potluck): if desired, use a disposable aluminum loaf pan. Bake loaf up to 2 days ahead and refrigerate in pan. Reheat, covered with foil, in a 350 °F oven for about 30 minutes. Make garlic mayonnaise up to 2 days ahead and refrigerate in a covered bowl or plastic food storage container. * 8 to 10 servings dairy-free. Ingredients * 2 tbsp flax seeds * ½ cup uncooked bulgur * 2 tsp salt * 1 cup boiling water * 1¼ cup lentils, rinsed * 2 tsp olive oil * 2 medium onions, chopped * 3 medium carrots, grated * 4 medium garlic cloves, minced * 1½ tsp ground cumin * ½ tsp ground coriander * ⅛ tsp cayenne, up to ¼ * 2 cup flat-leaf parsley leaves, (1 bunch) rinsed and dried * 2 slice whole-wheat bread crusts trimmed and discarded bread torn into large pieces * 6 oz low-fat soft or firm silken tofu, (¾ cup) * ¼ cup fresh lemon juice, (from 2 lemons) * 1 tsp freshly ground pepper * flat-leaf parsley or mint sprigs, for garnish Garlic mayonnaise * 1 cup soy mayonnaise * ½ cup chopped fresh herbs such as basil or tarragon or chervil * 2 small garlic cloves, minced * ¼ tsp salt * ⅛ tsp freshly ground pepper Directions # Preheat oven to 375 °F. # Coat 9 x 5-inch loaf pan with cooking spray. # Line bottom of pan with sheet of parchment or wax paper and lightly coat paper with cooking spray. # In food processor or blender, process flaxseeds to coarse powder. # Add ⅓ cup cold water and process until mixture is blended, stopping once or twice to scrape down sides of work bowl with rubber spatula. # Pour into small bowl, cover and set aside in refrigerator. # In medium bowl, combine bulgur, ½ teaspoon salt and boiling water. # Let stand until bulgur is tender and most of liquid is absorbed, about 25 minutes. # Drain mixture in sieve, pressing out excess moisture. # Set aside. # While bulgur is standing, bring large saucepan of water to a boil. # Add lentils and ½ teaspoon salt and cook until just tender, about 20 minutes. # Drain and rinse under cold running water. # Set aside. # In large nonstick skillet, heat oil over medium heat. # Add onions and cook, stirring often, until softened, 3 to 5 minutes. # Add carrots, garlic, cumin, coriander and cayenne and cook, stirring, until fragrant, 1 to 2 minutes. # Transfer to large bowl. # In food processor, pulse parsley until chopped. # Add bread and process until coarse crumbs form. # Add to onion mixture. # Add tofu to food processor and process until smooth. # Add reserved flaxseed mixture, 1 cup cooked lentils, lemon juice, pepper and remaining 1 teaspoon salt and process until smooth. # Transfer to bowl with onion mixture. # Using rubber spatula, stir in remaining cooked lentils and soaked bulgur until well combined. # Scrape mixture into prepared pan, spreading evenly and pressing down. # Bake until top is lightly browned and firm to the touch, 50 to 60 minutes. # Meanwhile, make garlic mayonnaise: in medium bowl, mix all ingredients. # Cover and chill at least 1 hour. # Whisk well before serving. # Transfer loaf to wire rack and let cool in pan 5 minutes. # Run knife around edges to loosen: invert serving platter over loaf. # Protecting your hands with oven mitts, firmly grasp pan and platter together and turnover. # Remove pan; peel off paper. # Garnish with parsley and serve loaf hot or at room temperature with garlic mayonnaise. Category:Iraqi Vegetarian Category:Lentil Recipes Category:Soy mayonnaise Recipes Category:Silken tofu Recipes Category:Flax seed Recipes Category:Bulgur Recipes Category:Basil Recipes Category:Recipes that need photos Category:Lactose-free Recipes Category:Dairy-free Recipes